


Throne of shadows: loss of innocence

by Polaris_Moon2



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Child Abuse, Childbirth, Domestic Violence, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description, Incest, Mental Breakdown, Pregnancy, Rape, Rhaego Lives (ASoIaF), Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26170618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polaris_Moon2/pseuds/Polaris_Moon2
Summary: I always imagined a different and better outcome for game of thrones and in this story Robb stark and Catelyn stark are still alive to end the war, with Daenerys help to take down the Lannisters and end the war.
Relationships: Arya Stark/Gendry Waters, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Talisa Maegyr/Robb Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Defender without fear...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I would like to start and say I do not own this story with permission from my dear friend she has given me permission to post this story so please enjoy her work

𝗚𝗼𝗹𝗱, 𝗪𝗮𝗿, 𝗛𝗼𝗻𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘀𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝘄𝗼𝗿𝗱𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗲𝗻𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗱 𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗼𝗻𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗿 𝗱𝗼𝗼𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁, 𝘄𝗮𝗿 𝗵𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗰𝗲𝗻𝘁𝘂𝗿𝗶𝗲𝘀 𝗻𝗼 𝗺𝗮𝗻 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗰𝗲𝗶𝘃𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗼𝗿 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗵𝗲𝗱. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗲𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆𝗲𝗱 𝗯𝘆 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗲𝘁 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝗥𝗼𝗯𝗲𝗿𝘁 𝗕𝗮𝗿𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗼𝗻 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗼 𝗲𝘅𝗰𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗶𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗰𝗿𝘂𝗲𝗹 𝗴𝗮𝗺𝗲 "𝗛𝗔𝗦 𝗧𝗛𝗘 𝗞𝗜𝗡𝗚 𝗙𝗘𝗟𝗟 𝗛𝗜𝗦 𝗠𝗘𝗡 𝗪𝗘𝗡𝗧 𝗪𝗜𝗧𝗛 𝗛𝗜𝗠" 𝗡𝗲𝗱 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗶𝘀 𝗮 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗲 𝗲𝘅𝗮𝗺𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘄𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗽𝗲𝗻𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗻 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗽𝗶𝗲𝗰𝗲, 𝗮𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘃𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝘆 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗹𝗲𝗴𝗮𝗰𝘆 𝗹𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴.

"Mother you know as well as I that this isn't safe, yes we have the men but I refuse to risk their lives for nothing" the past hour and half Robb stark has been going back and forth with his mother on how to get his little sister away from the Lannisters

"Yes it is risky but the price will be worth it i know of it... and after we leave for the twins we can send out the letter..."

"M'lady...may i enter" a tall man in armor stood at the entrance of the tent waiting to be called in

"Yes what is it you need" the man walked towards Lady Stark handing her a small slip of paper

Reading the paper a look of horror appeared on her face "leave us at once" waiting for the guards to leave cat handed her son the paper

"If...if this is true then we're going have to wait to bring sansa home" these words felt bitter leaving her mouth knowing her eldest daughter will have to wait to be rescued

"Brienne, i hate to ask but I have a favor to ask you" Catelyn Stark was a very intelligent woman with the ability to think on her feet

"Yes my lady anything..."

"I need you to go round up five thousand men and have them wait so i can give my next order" bowing the large woman left the tent

Confusion was written on Robb's face but he knew to trust his mother "what are you planning"

"Sansa will sadly have to wait but for now keeping us alive is more important"

"We will not be having the wedding at the twins but at old stones and it will be private and only a few of us will go"

"A diversion... mother how are we to be sure of this"

"Anything is possible and I rather take precautionary measures to be sure... we will have the fake wedding at the twins and the other at the old stones now bring Talisa here so we can discuss more"  
____________________________________________________

𝗜𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗮𝗽𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗽𝘆𝗿𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗱𝘀, 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝗮 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗼𝗺𝗮𝗻 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗮𝗶𝗿 𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗹𝗲 𝗲𝘆𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗿𝗶𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗹𝗸𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮 𝘀𝗺𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗼𝗱𝗱𝗹𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗻 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗵𝗶𝗽 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿

"Hmm Rhaego should we go outside today" kissing the small child's forehead soft giggles escaped his lips

"Khaleesi you are needed" passing her son to Missandei, Khaleesi followed Jorah to the throne room

"Speak, who are you and why are you here" a man in armor wearing Winterfell colors kneeled before The mother of dragons

"I am Olivar Garner I was sent by Lady Stark and king Robb Stark"

"Why couldn't they have sent a letter, why would they send a man not knowing if he was going to return"

"My King and Lady had very valuable information and if the wrong people heard then there lives would be at risk"

"What does the north want from me, we have no business together"

"No but you both want the same thing to overthrow the Lannisters..."

"Continue..."

"King Robb does not want the iron throne and once king's landing is overthrown someone will need to take the seat someone that is trustworthy"

"How do we know the Stark's won't use khaleesi then kill her so he can have all the power" Jorah spoke up

"Trust that won't happen, I don't know if you heard but Ned stark was murdered and Princess Sansa is being held captive by the Lannisters all we want is to bring our Princess home and end this war"

"If i agree to this what will happen"

"You will be given anything to be able to sail over to Westeros then the three of you will meet up in Sunspear so a plan can be created"

"How many men does king Robb have" lifting his head up Olivar stared at khaleesi for a moment "twelve thousand soldiers"

"And if you plan to leave then we need to leave urgently, the Lannisters have recently tried to attack my king at his wedding but failed"

"Fine... give me an hour to tell my people then we will head to Sunspear to meet up" leaving the room jorah, Olivar and grey worm followed Khaleesi

"I only heard a few things so tell me more about the Stark's" Khaleesi asked Olivar

"As you know Ned was beheaded leaving his two daughters Sansa and Arya Stark, no one has seen Arya since and they believe she was killed but Sansa is still under the Lannisters watchful eye, then there's Brandon and Rickon Stark, Brandon has been kidnapped and we are still looking for him but Rickon is still in Winterfell"

"So Lady Catelyn is a mother in pain that has no time to grieve because of the war and she is trying to do everything in her power to keep her children and people alive" nodding his head the four of them made their way outside

To prepare for the upcoming journey.


	2. Misfortune of desire...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning there are themes of rape and violence enjoy

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗺𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗿 𝗽𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗶𝘁𝘆, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗿𝘆𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗶𝗳 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗰𝗹𝗼𝘀𝗲𝗹𝘆 𝗲𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵, 𝗳𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘂𝗽 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗱𝗲𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗶𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗼𝗻𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗲𝗮𝗹𝘁𝗵 𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝗮𝘁𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗼𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗽𝗲𝗱 𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗮 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗱𝗼𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗻𝗲𝗶𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗻𝗲. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝘆𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗺𝗶𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝗶𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗱 𝗱𝗮𝗶𝗹𝘆 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗮𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿'𝘀 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵

"Lady Sansa may i have a word with you... privately" walking towards the docks Little finger stared out into the sea

"I have news from your mother...she has a plan to get you home but this requires a lot from you" still not facing the teen his words disappeared into the wind

"I'll do anything but how would you..."

"I have a large project coming up that requires me to leave and i may or may not be passing Winterfell but with this it's going to be risky and i will need you to keep this to yourself" walking away Sansa's maid Shae walked up to the young teen

"What did he say to you..."

"Nothing... nothing of importance" the thought of finally leaving made the girl smile, a smile that hasn't been seen in years  
_____________________________________________________

𝗛𝗶𝗹𝗹𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘃𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗲𝘆𝘀 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘄𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗲𝗹𝗱𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘀𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝘀𝗸𝘆 𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗸𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗻𝘀, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘄𝗵𝗲𝗲𝗹𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗮𝘃𝗲𝗹 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝘂𝗺𝗽𝘆 𝗿𝗼𝗮𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗮𝗶𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝗦𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗔𝗿𝘆𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗱𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝘄𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝗳𝗼𝘂𝗹-𝘀𝗺𝗲𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗮𝗴𝗼𝗻 𝗳𝘂𝗹𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗲𝗮𝗱 𝗽𝗶𝗴𝘀

"You know the drill don't speak because I'll do the talking" Sandor stopped the wagon in front of the entrance

"Where you going?" the man said holding a torch

"Got salt pork for the feast"

"The feast is over"

"Doesn't sound like it's over"

"If I tell ya it's over then it's over, now turn this cart around and get the hell outta here"

"The pigs feet too"

"Are ya soft in the head? turn this cart around" knowing it was pointless Arya snuck pass the guard inside to find her family

Hiding behind a small cart Arya gazed around for any sight of her mother or brother but this was soon disturbed by the sound of swords and screams

Objects went up into flames as men were brutally stabbed

Before Arya could look around more Sandor grabbed the young teen

"Are you fucking stupid you could've gotten yourself killed" they were now a few feet away from the burning building

"I could have handled it I'm not weak" before Sandor could say a snarky remark men started coming out from different places of the woods

"Well well if it isn't the hound hmm...and his little bitch" there were about eight to ten men

"Run..." Sandor said giving Arya a chance to run, hesitant Arya knew it was best to run

Pulling out his sword Sandor held it up with pride "I hate to break it to you fuckers but none of you will make it out alive" swinging his sword Sandor easily sliced through the man in front of him

Stopping in front of a tree to catch her breath Arya didn't notice the man following her "I knew i wasn't wrong your Arya Stark aren't ya" drawing needle she held it up

"Don't come any closer or I'll kill you" drawing his blade he faced the young teen

"Hmmm I wonder how much blood will spill outta ya since we couldn't kill the others you will do" getting into stance Arya was able to cut the man but because of her inexperience the man knocked her down knocking the wind out of her

Dropping his sword he grabbed Arya's hands pinning them above her head

"Get off me you FUCKER don't" grabbing her legs and spreading them open the man forced her pants down

"Shut bitch and don't worry you'll be dead after this" spitting in the man's face caused him to smack the young teen

"Aaaaaah AaAAaah" before she could blink her eyes the man had forced himself inside of her

"AaAAaah STOP STOP GET OFF Aaaah"

"Fuck your cunt...is so tight ummm" a few minutes felt like eternity as tears ran down the sides of her face, breathing felt like a challenge since it felt like her stomach was being ripped open

The more Arya fought caused the man to go faster, and then warm liquid was shot inside of her causing her to shiver

"Get off her you bitch" grabbing his sword Sandor slit the mans throat open

Pushing the pain aside Arya quickly pulled her pants up not wanting to be humiliated farther

"Are you..."

"DON'T TOUCH ME"

"We...we need to go NOW" said Sandor holding out his hand for Arya to grab

As soon as she stood up pain shot through her lower region, steading her weight they stole a horse and rode off

"I told you to be careful"

"I don't want to speak about it"

"There's a stream for you to...clean yourself off"

"..."

"Your not the first and ya won't be the last all you can do is prevent it again"

"Trust me it won't" the girl felt numb and, hatred for the world burned more inside her as she promised herself to never be seen weak again.


	3. Flee of darkness...

𝗜𝘁 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗱𝗮𝗿𝗸 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗱 𝗶𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗹𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴, 𝗺𝗲𝗻 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘀𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗹𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝘀𝗮𝘁 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗮 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝘆 𝘁𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗹𝗼𝗼𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝘀𝗲𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗰𝘂𝘀𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝘁 𝗮 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘁𝗮𝗯𝗹𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗽 𝗼𝗻 𝗱𝗶𝘀𝗽𝗹𝗮𝘆

"Olivar Garner should be here within a few days and during this period we'll be here...at the old stones" the large map was laid out in front of Robb, Cat and his soon to be bride

"I sent out a letter to Little finger...i know it was risky but..." Robb pinched the bridge of his nose to help with the stress being thrown at him

"Mother I thought we we're going to wait to get Sansa home I know you want her back but we have to much on our shoulders"

"It makes since...if the Lannisters plan to kill us but fail they may react by killing Sansa so getting her now while planning all of this is more smart than risky" Talisa said cutting in before the two Stark's could start to argue

"But if they are planning something then...you both should know...I'm with child"  
___________________________________________________

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗴𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗹 𝗿𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝗺𝘂𝗴𝗴𝘆 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝘂𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿𝗻𝗲𝗮𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝗽𝘁𝗵𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗵𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝘄𝗼 𝗳𝗶𝗴𝘂𝗿𝗲𝘀 𝗿𝗲𝗳𝗹𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗳𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿, 𝘄𝗲𝗲𝗸𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘀𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗦𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗼𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗔𝗿𝘆𝗮 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗰𝗸𝘆 𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝘆 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗮𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗹𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝘂𝗴𝗵𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗹𝘂𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝘆 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗮 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝗺𝗶𝗹𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝘆 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝗺 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘃𝗮𝗹𝗲

"How can you eat that..."

𝙎𝙡𝙪𝙧𝙥..."what it's better than nothing and rabbit isn't awful it just smells like shit besides you should eat it's going to be awhile before I get you to your aunt"

No...I'm not eating... the smell is 𝙝𝙢𝙥𝙝" holding her hands over her mouth and stomach the fourteen year old ran towards a large stone to empty out her stomach

"Aaah s...shit" leaning over the stone the rest of the bile made its way on the grass

"That's the third time you've done this" throwing the rabbit bones on the ground Sandor faced the sick teen

"Ya what about it...I'm fine" spitting on the ground Sandor made his way to the brown horse

"Well if ya down let's go i need to get you too your aunt so i can get my gold"

"Is that all you think about... gold?" Arya questioned

"Yes and the sooner I get you there the better"

"Why? what's the rush it's not like she's going to drop dead before we get there"

"No but once you start to show they'll think I did it and take my head"

"What do... I'm not I'm NOT..." Arya yelled out in rage

"Yeah keeping tellin' yourself that but I've been around enough pregnant women to know the signs"

"Don't ever say things like that you bastard besides I'm only..."

"Does it matter? now come on I need to take you to your aunt"  
__________________________________________________

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗮 𝗶𝘀 𝗲𝗻𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗻𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝗺𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗶𝗿𝗲𝗻𝘀 𝗰𝗮𝗹𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝗮 𝗺𝗮𝗻𝘀 𝗵𝗲𝗮𝗿𝘁 𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝘃𝗲𝘀 𝗿𝗼𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗴𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲'𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗻'𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗲𝗲𝗽 𝘄𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗿𝗲𝗲 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗱𝗮𝗻𝗰𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝘆 𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗿𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝘄𝗻 𝗯𝗲𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝗼𝗻 𝗮 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽

"How do you know if you can trust them" Khaleesi looked over at Missandei to ponder on her question for a moment

"I don't but I rather trust the Stark's than anyone else besides the sooner we overthrow the Lannisters the sooner I can take my rightful place in the throne"

"Then what? once you take the throne what's next"

"Piece... fixing what's been damaged, making it to where the poor is never hungry, woman are no longer raped, children no longer being killed...giving what the people deserve"

"Well...then I'll always stand by you Khaleesi"

"Mama?" entering through the door that separates the lower deck and upper deck two year old Rhaego walked towards his mother rubbing his eyes

"Oh hi my sweet prince" kissing the boy Rhaego nuzzled against his mother's neck

"We should be at Sunspear in about a day" Olivar Garner called out

"I know once we meet up with the Stark's something bad is going to happen so..." looking Missandei in the eyes Khaleesi grabbed her hand

"Look after Rhaego if something bad were to happen to him it would...the pain would drive me mad"

"And i promise nothing bad will happen to him i swear of it" a new chapter was beginning to unlock whether...the good and the bad only the strong will survive

...The game of thrones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all enjoying this story, I've always been a big fan of game of thrones books/TV show but there were something's I found upsetting to watch/read that made me question if this is truly accurate based off the characters personality and to be honest I never liked the ending of season 8 so thinking about it I thought maybe I could write a fanfic about what I thought should've happen. So I combined events from the books and show to make this story plus I added a few things to make it enjoyable


	4. Armies of the night...

𝗔 𝘀𝘂𝗻𝘀𝗲𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝘆 𝗮𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝘂𝗿𝗽𝗹𝗲'𝘀 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗰𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗮𝗻𝗱, 𝗯𝘂𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝘁 𝗿𝗲𝘀𝗲𝗺𝗯𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘀𝘁𝗿𝗲𝘁𝗰𝗵𝗲𝗱 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵 𝗹𝗶𝗸𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘁𝗮𝗶𝗻𝘀 𝗼𝗳 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗵, 𝘁𝗿𝗲𝗲𝘀 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗰𝗼𝘂𝗹𝗱 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝘂𝗶𝗹𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴𝘀 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗿𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗳𝗿𝗲𝗲𝗱𝗼𝗺

"Beautiful isn't Khaleesi" after sailing for a week the mother of dragons finally made it to Sunspear

"Yes, it is quite breath taking so Olivar is King Robb already here or do we wait for him"

"Yes Queen Khaleesi King Robb is already here and he should have already explained everything to Ellaria Sand"

"She's the ruler here?" the closer the ship got the more prominent the city got

"Yes one of them but she rules this city and if my guess is create then she'll be more willing to join us in this war"

"Good the more men the better" once the ships docked they made there way towards the tallest building to met up with Robb and Cat

"Good you all made it, i hope the journey wasn't too rough Queen Khaleesi" Robb spoke as he greeted the woman

"Yes it was fine and it is nice to meet you King Robb Lady Catelyn"

"You may drop the formalities dear your presence is of portents to use and now that Ellaria has opened her home to us we should use this time to discuss, if that's alright with you" Cat spoke in a high manor

"Yes the sooner the better" Khaleesi took her set across from Robb as Jorah and Missandei sat at her opposite side with Grey worm behind her

"With all our numbers combined we have 130,000 soldiers plus the 6,000 aunt Lysa is giving us which is more than the Lannisters"

"Where do we go after we leave Sunspear?" Khaleesi questioned

"Well we're only staying here for a week, once my sister makes it here we will be sending her and my wife back to Winterfell...but"

"But what?"

Speaking up Cat faced the mother of dragons "Once we leave here we will be heading to The Reach and the closer we get there the more dangerous it gets so we were wondering if you are willing to send your son to Winterfell"

"I..I"

"Me and my mother don't expect you to answer now but think it over, the main reason I'm sending Talisa to Winterfell is because she's pregnant and it'll be better in the long run since I can't fight a war and protect her"

"So if I send Rhaego will he be guard"

"Yes you have my word and I will be sending 100 men with them to make things easier"

"Being separated from him will hurt but i rather have him miles away if it means his safety so i hope me giving you my trust won't be mistrusted"

"I swear too you they will all be safer in Winterfell then being here with us" Robb promised

There was a knock on the door then a man walked in "I don't mean to disrupt but there's a man here claiming to know you"

"Well me and my people have sailed for quite some time so if you'll excuse us" Khaleesi said

"Show the mother of dragons and her people where they will be staying" Ellaria commanded a maid

"Send him in" Robb said as he stood up and his mother followed suit

Soon as Khaleesi and Ellaria left the room Little Finger entered "Lady Stark, King Robb" signaling Sansa entered the room

"Oh... great gods" running towards her daughter she buried her in a hug

"Is it... really you my have you grown" peppering her daughter in kisses tears welled in her eyes, soon Robb joined hugging his mother and sister

Realising them both Robb held out his hand for Little Finger to take "I can't thank you enough for risking your life to bring Sansa here"

"It was an honor helping you King Robb but I do have a matter I need to bring up" sitting back at the table Robb and Little Finger faced each other while Cat sat next to her son with Sansa leaning against her

"Whatever the matter is you may say I don't expect a trustworthy man to hold his tongue"

"Well with that being said when I was in Harrenhal for a job I was in a meeting with Roose Bolton and Tywin Lannister, furthermore I saw Arya"

"She's...alive" Cat said in disbelief

"Yes she was one of Roose Bolton's servants"

"How" swallowing the lump in her throat Cat continued "How did she look and please be honest"

"N...not well Cat she was covered in bruises and looked much smaller compared to the last time I saw her" this caused Cat to hold onto her eldest daughter tighter

"Is she still there or..." Robb spoke out

"I'm not sure but last I heard there was a weasel soup incident a bunch of guards were burnt alive by hot boiling soup and the others were killed giving the slaves a chance to escape"

"So she could be anywhere" Sansa asked

"Yes but it's all up to the gods now to keep her alive and praying she finds her way to Winterfell is all we can ask now"

A prayer is far from what Arya Stark needs but as the god of death says "not today"


	5. Warriors of dreams...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was rereading my previous chapters and I don't know why I said bran was kidnapped, he wasn't kidnapped but I do have something planned for him anyways enjoy

𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝘀𝗸𝘆 𝗴𝗹𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗻𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗴𝗹𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗲𝘀 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝗦𝘂𝗻𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗿 𝗴𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮 𝘀𝗲𝗻𝘀𝗲 𝗼𝗳 𝘀𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗻𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗲𝘃𝗲𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗼𝘂𝗴𝗵 𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝗿 𝗶𝘀 𝘂𝗽𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗶𝗹𝗹, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝗴𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗲𝗱 𝗮 𝘃𝗶𝗯𝗿𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗲 𝗰𝗮𝘂𝘀𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗼𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝘄𝗮𝗿𝗺 𝗰𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲 𝗮 𝗰𝗼𝗼𝗹 𝘁𝗼𝗻𝗲. 𝗠𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝘀𝗹𝗲𝗽𝘁 𝗱𝘂𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗶𝘀 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗲𝗳𝘂𝗹 𝗻𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗯𝘂𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗼𝗳 𝗱𝗿𝗮𝗴𝗼𝗻𝘀 𝗮𝘀 𝘀𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘁𝗼𝗼𝗱 𝗼𝘂𝘁𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗯𝗮𝗹𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘆 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗯𝗹𝗼𝘄𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝘁𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝗰𝗸𝘀

"Do you trust them" Missandei questioned out loud

"Who?" still facing the balcony you can almost see a galaxy in Khaleesi eyes

"The Stark's" Missandei stated

There was a pregnant pause before Khaleesi answered "No...but they will be useful to me in the end"

Thinking about her queens question she hesitated "Then...why are we here...why are you willing to send our future king with strangers"

Finally facing Missandei, Khaleesi smiled but her eyes said otherwise "Because I know something that they desire and if something were to happen to Rhaego then I'll take her if something were to happen "

"Khaleesi I..."

"You won't understand now but you will in time but regarding Rhaego...i trust you so are you willing to leave with him to Winterfell"

"Of course and I'll watch over him and I swear on my life the prince will be safe"

Giving a genuine smile the mother held out her hand for the brown woman to take "I can only trust a handful of people so my heart will be at ease knowing he's safe with you"

"What... what do you mean her who's her"

"When Olivar came to take us east me and Jorah talked privately before we sailed off, so just know they wouldn't dare try to betray me being that I have information on one of the Stark's"

"But enough about them now that Joffrey is dead his brother will take the throne because of his age cersei will be taking charge and at this moment my enemies are the Lannisters... not the Stark's"  
____________________________________________________  
𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝘀𝘂𝗻 𝗽𝗲𝗮𝗸𝗲𝗱 𝗼𝘃𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗵𝗼𝗿𝗶𝘇𝗼𝗻 𝗮𝘀 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗻𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗰𝗮𝗺𝗲 𝘁𝗼 𝘃𝗶𝗲𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗮𝘀𝘁 𝗳𝗲𝘄 𝗱𝗮𝘆𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗻𝘁 𝗯𝘆 𝗺𝘂𝗰𝗵 𝗾𝘂𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗲𝗿 𝘁𝗵𝗮𝗻 𝗲𝘅𝗽𝗲𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘀 𝗮 𝗹𝗮𝗿𝗴𝗲 𝘀𝗵𝗶𝗽 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗽𝗿𝗲𝗽𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗱𝗼𝗰𝗸𝘀 𝘁𝗼 𝘀𝗲𝘁 𝘀𝗮𝗶𝗹 𝘁𝗼 𝗪𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹

"Are you sure about this" these past few days have been the best for Sansa since leaving king's landing and now she must leave her mother and brother once again

"I'm positive dear and it is for your safety and I'll be back in Winterfell in a few months time, I may be useful for preparing a war but I'm not needed to fight one"

"Then why can't I stay here then we'll both leave for Winterfell" the thought of leaving her mother again made the teen anxious after years of being under the Lannisters watchful eye Sansa developed a fear of abandonment

"Well you'll be neeeded there to watch over your brothers it's been so long since they've seen you and once talisa gets farther along you'll have to take over her responsibilities"

Kissing her daughter's forehead she hugged her not knowing if it's going to be her last

"Sansa..." hugging his sister gently he faced the young teen

"I know you don't want to leave but we all have a role to play and with you there I'll be at ease, so while your home write to me if anything happens good or bad alright" giving his sister one last hug he watched her walk towards the ship

"Are you alright" Robb asked as he faced Khaleesi with tear stained cheeks

"I will be and like you said we all have a job too do and part of my job is to make sure that my son is safe" nodding his head they all watched as the ship

Set sailed for Winterfell, the war was near but much closer north then they think


	6. Winters bloody miracle...

𝗟𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁 𝗳𝗿𝗼𝘀𝘁 𝗰𝗮𝗻 𝗯𝗲 𝘀𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗼𝗻 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝘀𝗼𝗶𝗹 𝗮𝘀 𝘄𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝗮𝗿𝗲𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗺𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗵𝘀 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗲 𝗯𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗽𝗹𝗲𝗮𝘀𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗻𝗼𝗿𝘁𝗵. 𝗔𝘀 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗸𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗶𝗻 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗥𝗲𝗮𝗰𝗵 𝗣𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗮 𝘄𝗮𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝗵𝗶𝗻𝗱 𝗵𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗮𝗳𝗳𝗮𝗶𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗣𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗕𝗿𝗮𝗻 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗣𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗥𝗶𝗰𝗸𝗼𝗻, 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗻𝗲𝘄 𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝘁𝗼 𝗪𝗶𝗻𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗳𝗲𝗹𝗹 𝗮𝗿𝗿𝗶𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗼𝗼𝗻 𝗦𝗮𝗻𝘀𝗮 𝘀𝘁𝗮𝗿𝘁𝗲𝗱 𝘀𝗽𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗺𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝘀𝗶𝘀𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗮𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴 𝘀𝗶𝗱𝗲 𝗠𝗶𝘀𝘀𝗮𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗶 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗣𝗿𝗶𝗻𝗰𝗲 𝗥𝗵𝗮𝗲𝗴𝗼, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗴𝗶𝗻𝗴𝗲𝗿 𝗳𝗶𝗻𝗮𝗹𝗹𝘆 𝗳𝗲𝗹𝘁 𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗼𝗻𝘁𝗿𝗼𝗹 𝗼𝗳 𝗵𝗲𝗿 𝗹𝗶𝗳𝗲 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿 𝗯𝗲𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗶𝗻 𝗰𝗮𝗽𝘁𝗶𝘃𝗶𝘁𝘆 𝗳𝗼𝗿 𝘀𝗼 𝗹𝗼𝗻𝗴

"Where do you think they're doing right now" Sansa was outside taking in the fresh Winterfell air as Talisa came up to her

"What are you doing you should be resting" the heavily pregnant woman rubbed her belly awaiting the birth of her baby

"I'm tired of resting and besides it's nice to get some fresh since it'll be Winter soon"

"Well you better be careful otherwise I'll have the maids keep you inside till you give birth" Sansa said with a mischievous grin

"But i think they're safe and my mother and brother are smart" there was a pause

"I've been thinking about Arya lately sigh even though we didn't have the best relationship i still miss her...i never thought of her before since it hurt too much thinking that she might be dead and now she could be anywhere"

"Well from Robb's description she was a wild girl who did what she wanted" this caused Sansa to let out a chuckle

"Yes quite blunt and a little annoying but i guess that's what I miss most about her, she always found a way to keep me busy"

"Well I can't wait to see her"

"Yeah...me too" the young women stood in silence as time moved slowly

"Princess Sansa, Queen Talisa your needed urgently" a guard spoke

Taking there sits on their outside meeting room a large group of people faced the Stark's

"Who ever the leader is come forth" Talisa called out in a dominating manor

"I am Roose Bolton and I was sent by King Robb stark"

"If my husband has sent you then why am I just now hearing of this" Talisa said starting to get angry causing the baby inside her to move about

"It was a short notice thing and I was told to meet up here with my people before moving south to join the war"

"Well then what did you and my husband discuss"

"King Robb wanted more men he thought having more men from the north would benefit him and I agreed to join under one condition"

"And what might that be"

Roose Bolton waved a man over "For my son Ramasy to be married to Princess Sansa" this caused a hint of fear to cross Sansa's face which Talisa noticed

"Since my husband and mother is not here at the moment I'm in charge so I'll be contacting Robb to get more information so in the meantime Sansa will NOT be marrying anyone"

"For now you all may stay here as a guest and no more" Sansa helped Talisa to her feet as servants escorted the guest to their quarters

"Thank you for that I don't know what I'll do if I'm engaged to another man"

"I promised your mother that I'll look after you and your brother's besides were family and I will not trust strangers around you" nodding her head the two woman walked back inside the house  
____________________________________________________  
𝗡𝗶𝗴𝗵𝘁𝘁𝗶𝗺𝗲 𝗿𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗲𝗱 𝗮𝗿𝗼𝘂𝗻𝗱 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗦𝘁𝗮𝗿𝗸'𝘀 𝘄𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝗻𝗼𝘄 𝗵𝗮𝘃𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗱𝗶𝗻𝗻𝗲𝗳 𝘄𝗶𝘁𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗶𝗿 𝗴𝘂𝗲𝘀𝘁

"So your from the dread" Talisa questioned as she made conversation

"Yes Queen Talisa and once the time comes me and my men will be heading south" Sansa couldn't eat the thought of having another arrange marriage made her sick to her stomach

She used to want to be the perfect wife for a high nobel man with many children but as time moved on her views changed

And now all she wanted is to be free to do what she wanted

Marry who she wanted "Excuse me" Sansa pardoned herself

Walking down the hall she wondered outside looking at the aurora sky

"Lovely isn't it" Sansa turned her attention towards the voice

"It is...are you one of Lord Roose maid's" the mystery woman snorted

"No one of his guards believe or not" Sansa eyes the tall woman it was kinda hard to see since it was night but she was able to see long hair that was as bright as the sun

"Lord Roose as a woman for a guard?"

"Shocking isn't it...well i should get going Lady Walda will be arriving tomorrow and I was told to watch her goodnight little Phoenix"

"Wait... I" before Sansa knew it the mystery woman was gone  
__________________________________________________  
For the past few days Sansa have been asking around to find out about the woman she spoke to

For some reason she couldn't get her off her mind

"Oie i know who your talking about she's one of the best fighters but refuses to be a knight so instead she's a guard" after wondering towards a man brushing the horses Sansa has gotten her answer

"What's her name if I may ask"

"Well her name is Chyanne Toland but we call her loose tongue" this caught Sansa off guard

"Why do they call her loose tongue?" Sansa questioned

"Because...of her history with women" this made Sansa's heart skip a beat

Sansa wanted to know more...much more and it's been so long since she's been intrigued by anyone in a long time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Sansa gives off Bi vibes so I'm going to see how I want that too play off so enjoy


End file.
